


Reverse Portal One-Shot

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Reverse Portal, Reverse Portal AU, Romance, date, nothing nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley and Stanford go on their first date in 40 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Portal One-Shot

**Reverse Portal AU**

**First Date**

Ford grinned as he gathered up the sweets from the grocery store. He’d been waiting for this day since 1982. Heading into line to purchase his supplies, some Toffee Peanuts, chocolate covered raisins, marshmallows, gram crackers, chocolate bars, and some cheese poodles thanks to Mabel getting him into them; Ford grinned as he paid and brought everything back out to his car. Stan was going to be hunting for something in the forest for their dinner, and Ford’s job was to gather their dessert.

Humming happily, Ford took his sugary treats to the car and quickly drove back home in the Stanley Mobile. They had been planning this since the _moment_ ; Stan had gotten out of the portal and gotten rid of the agents. And as of tonight their plans would come to fruition, grinning Ford rushed inside to pack up everything they were going to need, while Stan finished up hunting for their dinner.

As Ford packed up the sugary treats, cooking/eating utensils, blankets, and two blasters, just in case; Stan had come in with a whole deer hung over his shoulder. Ford saw the wild animal and was quite impressed. “How long did it take you to catch that?” Ford asked kindly.

“Two hours, it took to hunt ‘er down and kill her.” Stan bragged as Ford grabbed the Diablo’s keys, Stan put their dinner in the trunk, and soon they were off to the lake, for their first real date in 40 years.

**GF-GF-GF-GF**

It took a good fifteen minutes to arrive at the lake and another ten to arrive at their final destination. Ford started up the fire, while Stan went about skinning and preparing their dinner. As Stan was finishing up his work with the deer, Ford got out their picnic blanket, plates, cups, and the last basic utensils.

Ford smiled as he saw his brother pack up the extra meat for later. They set up their meat to cook over the fire, while Ford leaned in close to cuddle with his twin while their meal was cooking. Stan smiled down at his twin; it had been far too long since they’ve done this. Not just their date, but just being together. The sun was starting to set, creating a beautiful view for the couple.

“I’ve missed this,” Ford whispered as he and Stan sat cuddled on their blanket. Their dinner cooking nice and slowly over their fire, occasionally being adjusted to ensure the flavor stayed even.

“Me too, been so long since we’ve been together,” Stan smiled and pulled Ford closer to his chest.

Ford frowned slightly at that. He knew that Stan didn’t mean anything by it, but those words brought back so memories. Their fight thirty years ago and even ten years before that second fight. When Stan had been thrown out onto the streets, and had been homeless and starved more often than not.

“Hey now, stop thinkin’ ‘bout it,” Stan rumbled gently. Moving over a little bit to adjust their cooking meat. “That’s in the past Sixer, let’s just focus on now.”

Ford sighed and cuddled closer to his twin. It was easier said than done, but he did. Ford focused on the beating of his twin’s heart, the soft sighs as he breathed in and out. It was so nice, being close to each other once more.

Their dinner was soon done, and they began to eat in a comfortable silence. Relaxing next to one another, as they ate the meat, and moved onto the various sweets Ford had purchased earlier. They made s’mores, munched on toffee peanuts, shared the cheese poodles, and finished off the chocolate raisins together.

The two soon began relax and cuddle into each other, once they finished eating. In a lot of ways, Ford never wanted it to end. For this feeling, to never end, that they could be together like this, and not worry about what tomorrow might bring. Just like they had before, a life time ago, back in Glass Shard Beach.


End file.
